udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Armstrong
Tina Armstrong is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. She is the winner of the second annual Money in the Bank ladder match and a former UDW World Divas Champion. Career Early Career Tina debuted on April 27 in a losing effort to Starfire. She picked up a handful of victories from there, forming short-lived teams with Ms. Marvel and Kim Possible. In both instances she picked up wins over Miley Cyrus and her differing partners but, despite being successful, these alliances didn't continue. She also entered into a brief friendly rivalry with Lara Croft, losing to her on two occasions. Money in the Bank .]] At Gotham Nights II, Tina was entered into the second annual Money in the Bank ladder match. In a career-altering win, she captured the Money in the Bank briefcase, which guaranteed her a future shot at the UDW World Divas Championship. Shortly thereafter Tina went on hiatus, not returning until January 2015 when she cashed in her contract to become the new UDW World Divas Champion. UDW World Divas Championship Tina had her first title defense at North Pole Riot II in a triple threat match with She-Hulk, the former champion, and Wonder Woman, the previous number one contender. Tina was able to retain, but a rivalry began between her and She-Hulk. She-Hulk made it clear she intended to recapture the title, and the two had a non-title match in which Tina picked up a big win over the former champion. After the match, She-Hulk shook Tina's hand, acknowledging her as a deserving champion. .]] At Hulk Bash II, Tina lost her title in an Elimination Chamber match with She-Hulk, Xena, Starfire, She-Ra and the eventual winner, Power Girl. Tina would soon make it clear that she planned to recapture the title, coming to ringside to motion for the championship following a match between Power Girl and Lara Croft. In late March, Tina teamed with the UDW Divas Tag Team Champions Tequila Sunrise (Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets) in a losing effort to Power Girl and The Amazons (Wonder Woman and Xena). Following the match, Power Girl offered to shake Tina's hand, which Tina accepted. Tina challenged for the title at Coast to Coast II, but could not defeat Power Girl in their "I Quit" match. In April Tina faced Power Girl again in a non-title match, but was again defeated. Return to midcard Tina began facing a variety of opponents, attempting to regain some of her lost status. She even teamed with Power Girl on one occasion, helping her to defeat the number one contender at the time, Catwoman and her partner, Black Cat. She also exchanged victories with up-and-comers like Jade Chan and Cutie Honey. Tina entered the 2015 Money in the Bank ladder match, but was unable to repeat her victory from the previous year. She would soon enter the UDW Queen of the Ring 2015 tournament, defeating Nicki Minaj in the first round but losing to Princess Bubblegum in the quarter finals. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Bridging dragon suplex :* Headlock driver :* The M.D.T. (Spinning fisherman suplex) *'Signature moves' :* Death Valley Bomb (Death Valley driver) :* Diamond Cutter (Cutter) :* Emerald Flowsion :* Enzuigiri :* Figure-four leglock :* Frankensteiner :* Giant swing :* Moonsault Feint (Backflip kick) :* Tiger driver :* Triple rolling German suplexes :* Rolling cutter :* Shining wizard :* Spinning toe hold :* Texas cloverleaf *'Entrance Themes' :* "You Are Under My Control ~Beautiful Version 00~" by Shigekiyo Okuda, Makoto Hosoi, & Ryo Koike Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Divas Championship (1 time) :* Money in the Bank (2014) External links Tina Armstrong Superstar Highlight Category:UDW Competitors Category:Female Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:UDW World Divas Champions